Ugin der Geisterdrache
Ugin der Geisterdrache ist ein Planeswalker aus dem Sammelkartenspiel Magic: The Gathering. Aussehen Ugin ist ein großer, sehr aufrecht stehender Westlicher Drache mit vogelartigen Flügeln und einem Paar langer, leuchtender Hörner. Seine Hörner und Schuppen erinnern an Kristalle oder Glas. Magie und Forschung Ugin ist sehr intelligent und hat eine eigene Art der Magie erfunden, welche auf universellen Prinzipien des Multiversums basiert und sich aus der Transmutation von Materie in Energie speist. Diese Magie kann auch von anderen genutzt werden und ist keiner Mana-Farbe zugeordnet. Da er sowohl die Drachen als auch die Menschen seiner Ebene schätzt, verlieh er den Menschen Morph-Magie, mit deren Hilfe sie sich vor den Drachen verstecken können, um Konflikte zwischen beiden Seiten zu vermeiden. Ein weiteres Forschungsgebiet Ugins sind die Eldrazi, gigantische Titanen, deren Herkunft und Motivationen mysteriös sind. Ugin hält die Eldrazi auf Zendikar gefangen, stellt sich jedoch gegen jene, die die Eldrazi zerstören wollen. Ugins Atemwaffe ist das Geisterfeuer. Geschichte Jugend thumb|Ugins Bruder Nicol BolasUgin und Nicol (damals noch ohne den Beinamen Bolas) schlüpften einst aus dem selben Ei. Kurz darauf sahen sie, wie ihre Schwester Merrevia Sal von Menschen getötet wurde. Dies zeigte ihnen, dass Drachen nicht allmächtig seien. Außerdem fasste Nicol den Entschluss, seine Schwester zu rächenChronicle of Bolas: Things Unseen. Sie begegneten kurz darauf dem Drachen Chromium Rhuell, der sie lehrte, dass alle Drachen mit dem Wissen um ihren eigenen Namen geboren werden. Außerdem können alle Drachen die Namen von allen anderen erkennen. Sie fanden auch heraus, dass sie als Zwillinge aus einem Ei sich die Größe eines einzelnen Drachen teilten und darum kleiner waren. Außerdem hatten sie jeder nur einen Namen, während ein Drache normal zwei davon hat. Chromium Rhuell beobachtete damals die Tiere des Sees, weshalb Nicol vermutete, dass er auf der Jagd sein müsste. Chromium schickte Nicol, der offensichtlich so versessen auf die Jagd sei, deshalb zu Palladia-Mors. Als sie von Palladia-Mors verlangten, ihnen die Jagd beizubringen, verneinte diese. Sie gab an, die beiden Drachen seien zu klein und schwach dazu. Jedoch überließ sie ihnen einen toten Steinbock, den Nicol aber verschmähte. Er wollte selbst jagen. Nach einigen Misserfolgen lernten die Brüder, dass sie am meisten Erfolg hatten, wenn sie gemeinsam jagten. Sie perfektionierten diese gemeinsame Jagd-Taktik. Häufig gerieten sie dabei auch mit dem stärkeren Drachen Vaevictis Asmadi aneinander. Später ließen sie sich auf einem Hügel nieder, von dem aus sie eine menschliche Stadt sehen konnten. Sie vermieden die Menschen meist, da sie nicht schmeckten und es Ugin zuwider war, etwas zu essen, das sprechen konnte. Zur Überraschung der beiden Drachen lebte in der Menschenstadt einer ihrer Brüder, Arcades Sabboth. Als sie sahen, dass die Menschen ihn nicht fürchteten und ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm hatten, näherten sie sich der Stadt. Anders als Arcades wurden sie jedoch von den Menschen angegriffen. Auch Arcades kam zur Verteidigung der Stadt, jedoch konnten die Brüder ihn überzeugen, dass sie keine Feinde waren. Hier stellte sich Nicol erstmals als Nicol Bolas vor, da alle Drachen zwei Namen haben. Arcades erklärte, dass er die Menschen beschützte und ihnen ein besseres Leben zeigen wollte, als die Gewalt die in ihrer Natur liegt. Er bot den Brüdern an, ihnen die Stadt zu zeigen, wenn sie sich an seine Gesetze hielten. In der Stadt wurden Ugin und Nicol mit Respekt behandelt und sie sahen, dass die Menschen Arcades als Drachenlord bezeichneten. Die Brüder ließen sich für einige Jahre in der Stadt nieder und Ugin freundete sich mit der weisen Frau Te Ju Ki an. Sie lehrte ihn über die Ebenen und dass kein physikalisches Wesen zwischen ihnen reisen könne. Nicol hingegen wollte herrschen wie Arcades und versuchte sich in jedem Aspekt der menschlichen Gesellschaft nützlich machen. Eines Tages erfuhr Ugin von einem Mord zwischen menschlichen Brüdern, die jahrelang ein gutes Verhältnis hatten. Nicol hatte den Mord gesehen, aber nicht eingegriffen. Als Ugin ihn darauf ansprach erklärte er, er hätte endlich einen Weg gefunden, ihre Schwester zu rächen. Dann flog er weg. Nach einem Gespräch mit Te Ju Ki folgte Ugin seinem BruderChronicle of Bolas: The First Lesson. Schon bald fiel ihm auf, wie sehr er die Gesellschaft seines Bruders vermisste. Er fand ihn schließlich in einer Menschensiedlung, gejagt von Vaevictis und einigen kleineren Drachen. Die Drachen waren jedoch auch damit beschäftigt, die Menschen zu terrorisieren Die Drachen bemerkten ihn und Vaevictis griff Ugin an. Er konnte sich retten, indem er einige illusionäre Kugeln heraufbeschwor, wie Te Ju Kin es ihn gelehrt hatte. Diese lenkten den größeren Drachen lange genug ab, damit Ugin entkommen konnte. Nicol sah Ugin und kam zu ihm. Er bewunderte Ugins Magie und wollte ihm selbst etwas zeigen. Er erzählte, dass es andere Länder und Wesen jenseits des Ozeans gab, was Ugin aber nicht verwunderte, da er dies bereits wusste. Nicol vermutete, dass die Drachen in anderen Ländern ganz anders sein mussten als sie, jedoch könnten sie laut Ugin auch vom selben Ur-Drachen abstammen. Eine Vorstellung, die Nicol schnell verwarf. Sie begegneten Palladium Mors, die ihnen davon abriet, zum Geburts-Berg zu reisen. Dort sollen angeblich Menschen leben, die sich als Drachenjäger sehen. Als sie die Jagdbeute der beiden zu fressen begann, wollte Nicol sie angreifen, aber Ugin hielt ihn auf. Trotz der Warnung reisten sie zum Geburtsberg, wo sie die Siedlung der Drachenjäger fanden. Diese war geschmückt mit den Knochen von Merrevia Sal, was Nicol verärgerte und Ugin schockte. Als sie die Drachen bemerkten, griffen die Menschen an. Es gelang ihnen, Ugin mit einem vergifteten Bolzen zu verletzen. Als einige Tropfen seines Blutes zu Boden fielen, liefen die Menschen darunter und schienen sich um diejenigen zu scharen, die getroffen wurden. Die zu Boden gefallenen Tropfen wurden, zusammen mit der Erde des Bodens, von den Menschen gegessen. Die beiden Drachen landeten auf dem Berg, um sich um Ugins Wunden zu kümmernChronicle of Bolas: Things Unseen. Tarkir Mithilfe des Auges von Ugin versiegelten er und die anderen Planeswalker Sorin Markov und Nahiri die Eldrazi auf Zendikar. Über 40 Jahre wurde dies vorbereitet, indem eine Polyedermatrix aufgebaut wurde, die von Ley-Linien betrieben und mit Drachenrunen programmiert wird. Kampf mit Nicol Bolas Tausend Jahre nachdem die Eldrazi versiegelt wurden wurde Ugin von Nicol Bolas auf seiner Heimatebene Tarkir aufgespürt. Am Himmel über Tarkir bekämpften sich beide, bis Ugin fast tot am Boden lag. Mithilfe seiner Magie entlockte ihm Bolas das Geheimnis über die Versiegelung der Eldrazi, bevor er verschwand und ihn sterben lies. Obwohl Ugins Körper starb lebte sein Geist weiter und fand seinen Weg in den Geist des Planeswalkers Sarkhan Vol. 1280 Jahre nach Ugins Tod wurde Sarkhan von der Stimme des Drachen geplagt bis er herausfand, dass es sich dabei um Ugins Hilferufe durch Zeit und Raum handelt. Ugins Rettung Ugins Stimme leitete Sarkhan Vol nach Tarkir, wo er mit Hilfe von Ugins Nexus 1280 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reiste, kurz vor den Kampf zwischen Ugin und Nicol Bolas. Er schuf mithilfe eines Polyeders, der Ugins Lebenskraft enthielt, den Hort des Geisterdrachen, mit dem er Ugins leben rettete, und änderte so die Geschichte Tarkirs. 1280 Jahre später ruhte Ugin noch immer in seinem Polyeder-Kokon. Durch Sarkhans Eingriff in die Geschichte Tarkirs waren die durch Ugins Drachenstürme entstandenen Drachen mittlerweile die dominante Spezies auf Tarkir. In Sarkhans ursprünglicher Zeitlinie waren die Drachen ausgestorben und die Khans regierten über Tarkir, da sie nie von den Drachen besiegt wurden. Zu dieser Zeit erreichte Sorin Markov Tarkir und fand mithilfe eines Atarka-Krieges den Weg zu Ugins Ruheort. Er erweckte Ugin, der von seinem Kampf gegen Nicol Bolas erzählte, und Sorin teilte ihm mit, dass die Eldrazi erwacht seien. Auf Ugins Nachfrage über Nahiris Verbleib gab Sorin keine zufriedenstellende Antwort, weshalb Ugin sich bei ihm für seine Hilfe bedankte und ihn warnte, dass Nahiri bei ihrem Treffen auf Zendikar besser anwesend sein sollte. Ugin begann, die Geschichte Tarkirs zu studieren, bis eines Tages Sarkhan Vol auftauchte. Ugin fragte Sarkhan, wie ein Polyeder von Zendikar nach Tarkir gelangt sei, und Sarkhan erzählte ihm die Geschichte seiner Zeitreise. Ugin, der die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie nicht kannte, war verwundert über einen Planeswalker, der vor 1280 Jahren plötzlich erschien, ihn rettete und 1280 später wieder erschien. Nachdem die Angelegenheit geklärt war schlossen beide Frieden und Sarkhan verlies Tarkir. Rückkehr nach Zendikar Nach seiner Befreiung kehrte Ugin nach Zendikar zurück. Da er Sorin Markov und Nahiri nicht antraf, begann er alleine, die Polyedermatrix und das Auge von Ugin wiederaufzubauen. Als Jace Beleren auf Zendikar eintraf erklärte ihm Ugin, dass die Matrix die Eldrazi wieder versiegeln könne, jedoch glaubte Jace ihm nicht und vermutete, dass die Matrix der erste Schritt in der Vernichtung der Eldrazi sein könnte. Er ignorierte Ugins Warnungen, verließ das Auge von Ugin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Seetor, um Gideon zu warnen. Nachdem die Wächter, eine Gruppe von Planeswalkern die die Eldrazi bekämpfen, gegründet wurden und die Eldrazi Ulamog and Kozilek getötet hatten, wurden sie von Ugin gescholten. Es könne laut ihm weitreichende Konsequenzen für das Multiversum haben, etwas so altes zu vernichten wie die Eldrazi. Karten Von Ugin gibt es bisher nur eine Karte, die farblose Karte Ugin der Geisterdrache, welche in den Erweiterungen Ugin's Fate und Schmiede des Schicksals erschienen ist. Außerdem wird er auf vielen anderen Karten abgebildet oder erwähnt. Siehe auch *Ugin im MTG-Wiki Quellen Kategorie:Untote Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Magic the Gathering Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen